conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
East Asian Federation armed forces
The Armed Forces of the East Asian Federation is a general term referring to the three branches of military self-defense forces that defend the East Asian Federation. Structure Branches Federation Land Self-Defense Force The Federation's land self-defense forces, consisting of a few companies of troops, are only to be used in self-defense and cannot be deployed outside of Federation borders. The LSDF is divided into 24 tactical units, 10 divisions and 14 brigades. There are two sizes of FLSDF divisions: 10,000 men and 7,500 men. A FLSDF brigade is a combined arms unit with infantry, armored, and artillery units, combat support units and logistical support units. It is a regionally independent and permanent entity. Though its function is similar to a division in that it possesses the capability to engage in operations on one front, it is smaller with only 5,000 personnel. Federation Naval Self-Defense Force The Federation's sea forces, like its land forces are only to be used in times of defense. This does not apply to Hachinosu-class destroyers as they are considered to be an extension of the air forces. The NSDF is divided into eleven naval districts. Federation Air Forces The Federation's air forces are defined by the FAF Leviathan, an aerial aircraft carrier which greatly improves the Federation's air superiority capabilities. The air forces are the only service branch authorized to take offensive action in foreign territory because of the culture of pacifism in the Federation. Air forces missions are usually as support for Federation allies in war time. Tonbo Drones are the mainstay of the air forces, and the bulk of the Federation's military power. Weapons and Equipment The following is a list of weapons and equipment currently used by the East Asian Federation armed forces. The number given to each weapon is the FAF or respective SDF service number, not the manufacturer's product number Deployable Devices (Category D) *Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade (D1.1) - Emits unfocused microwaves. Disables droids, and causes limited pain in humans. Reusable. Infantry Weapons (Category I) *Particle Beam Rifle (I95.2) - Charged Particle sniper rifles. Experimental, and in extremely limited distribution. *Electromagnetic Pulse Rifle (I81.1) - Emits highly focused microwaves. When used against humans, causes heat and pain, but is not lethal. Disables droids. Prone to friendly fire. *Mainline Carbine (I16.1) - Carbine used by urban assault troops or in CQC situations. Shorter range than I16.2 rifle, but greater penetration. *Mainline Rifle (I16.2) - Rifle used by ground forces troops in most situations. Long range, average penetration, and high rate of fire. *Mainline Shotgun (I76.1) - Fires buckshot pellets and has a rail for mounting bayonets. Ideal for trench warfare or CQC. Missiles/Rockets (Category M) *General Use Surface-to-Air Missile (M12.1) - Most widely used surface to air missile; contains a HE warhead. *General Use Short-Range Surface-to-Surface Missile (M22.1) - Infantry and naval mainline missile; contains a HE warhead. *"Haneul" Electromagnetic Pulse Surface-to-Air Missile (M121.1) - Emits unfocused microwaves in flight, but internal High Explosive warhead detonates on impact. *Anti-Satellite Ground-Based Missile (M52.1) - High Explosive warhead attached to a multi-stage missile designed to exit the atmosphere. Cam destroy objects in orbit. *"Shooting Star" Long-Range Artillery Rocket (M22.2) - Tactical ballistic missiles whose warheads consists of five smaller rockets that separate and spread out before impact, similar to a cluster bomb. *Anti-Radiation Missile (M41.1) - Surface to air missile designed to destroy communications targets such as radar and jammers. *"Aeros" Anti-Aircraft Missile (M1125.1) - Anti-Aircraft missile with wide radius of effect. Further details are classified. Autonomous Technologies (Category R) *Tonbo Drone (R5.1) - Mainline autonomous combat platform; remotely controlled by either a human being, or Mitsuba control AI. *Shinigami Drone Light Bomber (R2.1) - Strategic autonomous bomber; remotely controlled by either a human being, or Mitsuba control AI. Category:East Asian Federation